Cruel To Be Kind
by Luniper
Summary: Will moving back to town help Yuna out? Or will the people there just push farther from what she wants and needs. Miss encounters. Old Flames?
1. Chapter 1

_My First Air Gear fanfic, so feel free to criticize it._

_--_

It was a dark night lit only by the moon. The street lights had gone off due to the blackout that spread throughout the city. The only person that dared to go outside was a girl. She stood on a high roof, nearly six stories high, looking out at the night sky. She gripped to the high ledge of the roof as if longing for something.

It was such a …._beautiful night_, she thought and she had it all to _herself_. Call her selfish but she was glad of it. She couldn't remember a time that the night sky looked this wonderful. Well, one reason might be that she simply never really stopped and looked up at the sky. She was always in a rush, to busy to slow down and just look around. Not now though…it felt like she had all the time in the world. In a sense though it was almost like trying to grab a hold of slipping sand through her fingers. Now matter how hard she tried, everything got away from her.

So she stayed routed to her spot as she was, one false move in it might be all over. At least that's what she believed. She didn't want to go home. Home was supposed to be a place to relax, to be free, a place of serenity. Not to her though, it was quite the opposite. It was true that she lived all alone, so there was no one to bother her. Maybe that and that _alone_ was it for her though. It seemed that it haunted her day and night; taunted her with the air of emptiness all around and the sound of dark silence that seemed to surround her. It was true she was all _alone_. It wasn't a boyfriend she wanted. She didn't care for that. Friends would be a nice step, but she had friends….but not friends she wanted or even needed. She wanted family….For things to be as they used to, as they still should be.

The girl remembered her astronomy teacher. He said there were many constellations in the sky that could be seen. That astronomers a long time saw these shapes and marked them down as some sort of guide.

For traveling through land or water? She shrugged though, land or water, same difference in the end. She tried remembering the different constellations, though in the end she could only remember some Zodiac ones. She tried to look for the constellations but she found it nearly impossible. Who in the right mind would see so many things in the sky? What she were just stars. Was it that she had no imagination? She tried to console herself with the thoughts that the people who had seen these shapes were just…mental. Actually, what she really saw was pure chaos and strangely enough it seemed to match her thoughts and soul as they were. It was almost like a mirror.

She then looked at the night sky in its entirety, or at least tried. There was so much to take in though. The moon and the billions of stars that seemed to surround and multiply around it. She took a deep breath as a strong wind blew and moved her gaze down at her feet. She stared at her ATs that seen to be worn out. She knew she needed new ones, but she didn't care. It was the only thing of the past she had with her. Someday, if she wanted to keep riding, she knew she had to get new ones. _Can't waste that night away by just staring, _she thought. She was ready and about to ride off in her ATs with the protection of the night, when she heard a voice; that sounded not the least bit friendly.

"Who the fuck are you? Don't you know this is my fucking territory? See the emblem, Kogarasumaru? That's my fucking team! So if you would please just fuck off, _please,_" the last word added in a sardonic tone.

The girl turned around to find a blue-haired boy staring at her with hate in his eyes. Oddly enough he had his left eye covered with an eye patch. Not to mention the fact that he was in a straight jacket with hooks hanging by his side.

She frowned. Who the hell did this guy think he was to just boss her around like that? Not to even mention the way he just spoke to her. This guy was just an ass.

"_Fuck off? _I was just about to go but you know what? I think I've changed my mind. I think I'll just _fucking_ stay here. So deal and why don't YOU just _fuck_ off?" the girl replied boldly. _Too boldly_, the boy thought.

"Do you fucken see my emblem or not? Are blind? So just-

"Can you please just stop saying fuck? Seriously! What the hell you'd think you'd have Tourettes, except without the twitching….. or something."

"Fucking bitch, I can talk however I want to talk. If I wanna say fuck, I'll say it. Fuck!" His irritation rising.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I hate guys like you. Did your girlfriend dump you or something? Or did you just not get laid tonight and decided to take it out on me? The strip club might still be open, so why don't you just get yourself some?"

"Well, you know what? I hate girls like you! You all are a bunch of fucken whores, if you ask me. Especially you, your definitely the whore type, out here all alone by yourself! Not to mention in the middle of the night? There's a fucken classified section in the paper for that kind of stuff!" he retorted back, loathing beginning to build up in his eyes meanwhile the girl eyes were fixed upon him by a glare.

"Who in the hell do you think you are calling me a whore?! You asshole! You short bastard, call yourself up a hooker, who don't you?"

"Why call one when I'm staring right at one!"

The girl's glare turned into a wish for murder. She raced forward with her At's but the boy caught her wrist's and pushed her down to the floor. He then twisted her left arm behind her back and held her there. The hooks dug into her skin and she winced in pain. It was a wonder he could do this using only the hooks.

"I barely noticed you have AT's on. You obviously don't know who the hell your messing with! I'm Agito the Fang King! So if would fucking show some respect!" he said menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review. Thanks._

* * *

"Agito? Fang King? Sorry, I haven't heard of you. Now, if you would please let go of me."

"No fucking way. You charge at me like that and expect me to let you go? I don't think so. I'll make sure you remember my name. It's Agito, you bitch!"

"What the fuck is your fucking problem seriously?! Shit!"

"My problem is you. Now lets name my problem. What's your name now?"

She gave a laugh, "Give you my name? I don't think so!"

"Listen up, its not like I'm hitting on you or something-

"Oh yeah, like you would hold a girl in this position if you were hitting on her!"

"Shut the hell up and let me talk! Just tell me your damn name!"

The girl have another laugh, "If I don't?"

"I guess I'll just have to guess then. Let me see…What sounds like a bitch name? Oh, I have it Yuna. How's that?"

The girl's eyes widened, Agito sensing the girl's discomfort, simply laughed. "How did you-

"Your not only a bitch but a dumbass bitch at that. You have your name on your fucking bracelet, you smartass."

Yuna sighed at this remark. How could she forget? She did have on a blue bracelet on her left hand, which was currently twisted behind her back. She had to get away from this asshole. She felt Agito's knee on her back and it added to the pain from her arm. She moved her leg slightly and in one swift movement she kicked Agito off of her. She got up quickly and sped off into the distance. As she did she heard a voice yell out, "You bitch! I'll remember you! Cross your fingers and hope I don't see you again!" Repetitive curses just followed after that. All Yuna could do was laugh. Agito was right, she sure as hell wasn't going to forget him. That jerk had ruined this night for her though.

The next day came and Yuna woke up with a yawn. She looked to the right of her where her alarm clock was and blinked a couple of times, she just couldn't believe what time it was. It was 9:00 a.m.! She was going to be late for work. She got up from a bed in a second and proceeded to dress herself. It took her a few tries to get dressed right. As soon as she was dressed she looked back at the time and realized she wasn't going to make it on time unless….unless she used her Ats. Damn, she thought.

Yuna grabbed her Ats putting them and racing out the door. She rode on secluded streets avoiding the main streets, not wanting to risked being seen. About a block before work she stopped and took off her Ats. She took off her Ats and replaced them with shoes. She hid the Ats in her bag and proceeded to run. She glanced down to her watch and she saw she had only one minute left. _Damn…._

She was just a blur to people she passed by. She pushed the door open to her workplace, which appeared to be a diner of some sort, just as she did though she slid on the floor. This caused her to bump into someone and they both fell.

"I'm so so-" she paused, open mouthed realizing who it was. It was the same guy from yesterday! Just her luck! She frowned and said," What-

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it was my fault for…not looking out I guess." He gave a small sweet smile. Yuna blinked. What the hell was going on here? He _was _the same guy. After all he had the blue hair and the same eye patch on his right eye-wait wasn't it-

"Um…It's fine but actually it was my fault, so I guess I should be sorry, "she said a bit skeptical.

"Is something wrong?" He asked still smiling sweetly.

"No, well…I just-

"Akito! Come on and hurry up! We don't have all day!" a voice yelled. The boy and Yuna turned to look and it was some spiky haired guy.

"I'll be right there Ikki!!" the boy said.

"Wait…I thought you said your name was Agito."

The boy stared at her and tilted his head. "Hold on." Yuna noticed as he raised up his right hand and switched his eye patch to the left side. Last night he had it on the left as well. Wait- what the hell was going on?

"Oh fuck! Stupid Shit! What the hell are you doing here?! What the fuck?! AKITO! You asshole!" Suddenly Yuna felt a cold glare settle on her. Yuna just blinked in amusement and confusion. She didn't even bother to ask, for she was still in wonderment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Take a damn picture it will last longer! Seriously-

Yuna had tuned him out at this point. She smiled. She had just figured it out. This guy….This guy was a schizoid freak.

"What the fuck are you smiling for you stupid bitch!? Stop it before I wipe it off your fucken face."

Yuna rolled her eyes; she didn't want to put up with him. "You know that-

"YUNA!! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Your late for work! Why are you bothering a customer!?" a disgruntled voice cut her off. Yuna looked up to see her boss standing over her superiorly with his hands on his waist. _Damn it!_

"He-

"I know a damn excuse is about to come out of your mouth. Save it. I'm not buying it. Whatever you did, say your sorry!"

Yuna turned her gaze down to the floor besides her.

"Now Yuna! We have customers waiting! By the way I'm deducting an hour's wage for being late!"

Mental cursing she replied bitterly, "I'm sorry."

"Yuna…Say it like you mean it or I'm docking a week's pay!"

Yuna's eyes turned deathly cold as she lifted her gaze towards Agito, however she smiled such a sweet smile.

_Pure venom, _that's what Agito thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The corners of Yuna's mouth twitch as she began to say in a sweet sounding voice, "I am _so _sorry. Please forgive me?" Agito returned with a nod because that's about all he could think of doing at this point.

"Good Yuna. Now help him get up." Commanded her boss. Now Yuna wanted to strangle the boy before her. She stood up and held out her hand irately, her glare growing colder each second. Agito simply replied with, "I don't need help," and stood up, sporting a triumphant smirk. How Yuna just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Yuna watched him walk off as he switched the eye patch back to his right eye. She sighed. Hopefully this was the last time she had to deal with him.

"Yuna get back to work! I'm not paying you to just stand around and do nothing! Go take their orders!"

"Shit!" muttered Yuna.

"What was that?"

"I'll get right on it…" Yuna grabbed a notebook and pencil from a nearby counter and walked over to a table.

"Your name is Yuna, right?"

Yuna looked up form her notepad and it was Akito. She couldn't help but give a small smile as she saw him. There was an innocent quality to him unlike Agito. She nodded her head in response to his question.

"Sorry Agito can be…Well, he isn't a very social person." Akito said.

"That's alright. Don't worry about it…May I take your orders now?"

Yuna looked at the rest of the occupants of the table there was a red-haired girl, dark spiky haired guy who for some odd reason seemed to be smirking, and a blond. Yuna stopped for a second and stared at the blond. There was something about him that she couldn't grasp. He stared at her as well, as if thinking the same thing she was.

"Hey I've never seen you around here before. Are you new here?" the dark spiky haired said.

"I don't think so….I'm actually new here." Yuna responded.

"That makes sense. I think I would have remembered you."

Yuna shot him a look of confusion while he just stared at her.

"Ikki!! Just order something already will you?!" The red-head said annoyed. That hair of hers seemed to match her temper.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Said Akito with a blissful smile. Yuna wondered how he could ever turn into that thing called _Agito_. It took a couple more minutes for Yuna to finally get all the orders down. She walked back to the counter and was about to hand the order to another worked when-

"Yuna. What do you think your doing?!"

"I-

"Since you messed up this morning go make their orders-

"But I'm not-

"I don't care go."

Yuna stalked off and headed towards the back. Nothing was ever easy since she got here.

"Hey Akito, you know her?" said the dark spiky haired.

"Well…Agito had a run in with her last night…." Akito replied.

"Run in? What kind of run in?" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ikki! Stop it already!" the red haired said.

"What am I doing Ringo? Can't I just ask a simple question?"

Akito had switched his eye patch to his left eye and Ikki turned his attention back to him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Agito said.

"So-

"She's a fucken-

Ringo then reached over to Agito and switched his eye patch to cover his right eye. She crossed her arms and looked away from them, only realizing what she just had done. She had cut off Agito. She sighed as she knew she was going to hear some sort of bullshit from him later. Silence overtook the table and they all seemed to be staring at Ringo.

"Here are your orders." A voice suddenly broke the silence. It was Yuna.

"Thank you." They all muttered. Yuna stared at them oddly and walked away.  
"Yuna." Yuna looked up to find her boss standing there. _Great, what did she do now?_

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be out for a few hours. So just take care of the place meanwhile. Everything better be way it is when I come back. You got that?"

Yuna only managed to nod.

"Listen to me…While you're here I want you to keep a low profile. If you do anything…trust me. I'll know. I know everyone around here."

"You told me this already."

"I'm saying it again, incase you get any ideas. Got it?"

Yuna nodded once more. Her boss gave her one last look and walked out of there. She had a couple hours to herself, well almost. She gave a sigh of relief and took her place behind the counter.


End file.
